Most conventional calendars are arranged to enable the simultaneous viewing of one complete calendar month and viewing any subsequent or preceding month usually requires the flipping of pages of the calendar. Additionally, there are many types of recording or diary calendars which are printed to include blank spaces for each day that are large enough to allow the user to record meetings, appointments or diary entries thereon.
Presently available calendars have several disadvantages, one being that the calendars do not enable ready reference to entries made before or after the current month. With such calendars, the user would therefore have to turn the pages of the calendar one way or the other in order to view the preceding or subsequent weeks. While it is not uncommon for calendars to have additional months displayed on each page, invariably the additional months are too small for adequately recording appointments or other diary type entries. Indeed, most such multiple month per page calendars are designed simply to enable one to reference dates preceding or following the current month.
The conventional calendars which provide the most space for the user to record appointments and the like, are those which display for simultaneous visual reference only a single week or month at a time. Thus, the user who may desire to view at the same time the current time period as well as the preceding and subsequent time periods, is forced to flip the several pages back and forth.